Digimon Annihilation
by Py687
Summary: Destruction 1. A new Digimon story about Tamers and their Digital partners. Only original characters here. The fanfic is meant purely to be fictional, and all events that happen are merely coincidences. My disclaimer? I don't own any part of Digimon.
1. The Hunter of the Dark

Well, this is my first (Digimon) fanfiction here, so please be as criticizing as possible! I love to improve (just don't be rude about it), and will take most suggestions to my story. Sorry there's no prologue (I usually have them for essays or stuff), but I forgot. And I'm not going to make one yet, for not much of a reason (Okay, no reason - happy now?). Sorry for the overextensive use of parentheses here; so without further ado, here is PY687's story on Digimon, Digimon Annihilation (Chapter One)...

* * *

Chapter I: The Hunter of the Dark

He slowly gazed across the lands. Noting the innocent ones below, he shot the two Kokuwamon mercilessly.

"This is too easy; I thought Lucemon promised me better prey. I gotta have a word with him. But until then…" Beelzebumon easily killed off the remaining Tsunomon, who were hopping away from the previous deaths of their friends.

-(Scene Skip)-

"Hurry up, Dorumon! Otherwise, we'll miss the show!" Harry exclaimed. Marcus, Dorumon's Tamer, was rushing along with the crowd, meters ahead of the lagging group.

"Argh, how are we going to get there in time?" Chris asked. His light-blue eyes shone dully with boredom, slightly angered he was forced to come. His blue jeans and sweatshirt complimented his personality, as he entered the pubescent age and girls were always on his mind. This dark-brown hair was a mess, showing his lazy behavior towards outward looks. Underneath his eyes showed dark rings, indicating a lack of proper amount of sleep. He was Marcus' two-year-younger brother.

"Don't worry, we'll be there before ya know it," proclaimed Katherine. She and Dana, the twins, were walking calmly along with their Renamon. Their black Asian hair was a mixture of frizzy and curly styles. Both had amazingly iridescent eyes, which glittered beneath the light of the searing sun. Their almost-unseen freckles were dotted randomly throughout their faces.

The group - Marcus, Harry, Katherine, Dana, Christopher, Jedidiah, and Benjamin – were at the annual "Digimon Tamers' Carnival Show," which was required by all Tamer groups to attend. However, Harry – the Co-Leader of Group 687, Rank A – was determined to make the most of the show and not have the others become bored. As usual, Jedidiah, the "Legendary Clown" as Tamers knew him as, was refusing.

"This show is nothing but blasphemy to my beliefs!" Jedidiah claimed. His Caucasian looks of blue eyes and black hair were fascinatingly contrasting, while he had big, chubby fingers and a thin, almost unhealthy body frame. He had recently gotten a tan in Hawaii, about a few weeks ago during spring break.

"Oh, suck it up. You don't even believe in a religion, unlike us devote Christians." Dana retorted.

"My beliefs are not tied to any religion, as they are far too limiting. I have my own self-standards that I shall follow; which includes not following this team!"

"Jed, be quiet. Your stupid antics are gettin' on my nerves, seriously." Christopher said.

"And you, Chris, are getting on my…erk, I dunno. I'll think of something." Jed replied, at a complete loss of words. His Digimon, a cheerful Agumon (Hakase), was cackling at his Tamer's jokes.

Chris' Partner, a simple Betamon, had yet to say anything. Harry's Ryudamon chose this time to purposefully kick Jed lightly in the shins, effectively shutting his mouth. After Harry managed to calm the Tamers down, he noticed Dorumon and Marcus had completely gone missing.

"Um, guys? I don't see Marcus anywhere. How're we gonna get to the show if Mark's got all of the tickets? Dorumon's gone missing, and we're all a mess! At least we're getting along better than last year…" Harry stated. Ben, the whole time being silent, quickly made a remark.

"Gomamon, see if you can see Mark anywhere near the lake. There's got to be a way."

The cheerful Partner of Benjamin quickly dived into the depths of the lake the show was mainly stationed at. After a long and careful glance, Gomamon responded to Ben and the team.

"Um, isn't that Mark over there, with his head in a bucket of ice-cold water?"

Sure enough, Marcus was against a female Tamer of the approximate height. He was furiously burying his head into it, trying to catch an apple with his teeth. Dorumon was cheering him on nearby, with a Dracomon somewhat relaxed near him. Within twenty seconds, the girl flung her head up victoriously, receiving a wave of cheers and applause from the viewing audiences.

The Team was even more surprised when Mark went over to the girl and, shaking her hand tentatively, talked to her! Marcus barely talks to girls other than the ones in his group, so this was an event to remember. When he came back to the group, they pelted him with questions.

"Who was she? That's some nice bod she has…"

"Hey, how come you don't talk to me like that?"

"Ooh, you lost!"

"Hm, what'd you tell her?"

"Hey bro, did ya ask her out?"

"Okay people, that's enough for now!" Mark furiously waved them away. His statue-like posture and blue plaid shirt gave him the supposed authority of a Co-Leader. "First off, her name is Madelyne. She's got a male Dracomon with her, and she's an only child. She's a month older than me, and has a pretty sweet voice. She's about my height, has a pet dog, and doesn't know any living relatives. She's a decent Tamer reported in her records, and fairly new. I've asked her on a date tomorrow, and plan to invite her to join our Team then. Any more questions?"

This was simply too much for the group to bear. Mark, the shy and skilled Tamer, asking a girl out? He must be either insane or infatuated with this Maddy. Harry, being the other Team Captain, asked the question that burned the others' minds.

"When and where did you meet her? What does she look like, really? We couldn't exactly see over the younger kids' heads…"

"Well, she's got beautiful brown hair. She has a lean body, brown eyes, and a straight skinny nose. Her ears and mouth aren't that big, and her eyebrows are between fine and bushy. Her chin's not extended, and she smells of French perfume. I figure she's a tad higher than the average middle-class."

"Boy, do _you_ know how to pick'em. Of course, if I had run off without thinking of what my team's needs are, I'd have chosen her, too."

"Hey, I wasn't being insensitive! I just…couldn't miss out on this chance."

As the group was bickering amongst themselves about current news and love lives, they finally reached the carnival show. But as they went to their corresponding seats, an unexpected encounter alarmed them greatly. The Ringmaster of the circus show at the carnival approached the stage in a hushed and energetic voice.

"We have an emergency here, people. But please remain calm. We are getting ready to fight the Great Demon Lord Beelzebumon of Gluttony, who has suddenly appeared nearby this site. I repeat, remain calm and do not worry. Also, would all Rank B or higher Tamers help out against this new threat."

Mark and Harry stole a glance from each other: should their Team go out and fight?

* * *

My first fanfiction, this story is set to Digimon. Read the summary for my story, and have fun reading it. It's incomplete, and should be finished within twenty chapters. The protagonists are Marcus Hyuoip, who is not the Savers one - that is an accidental coincidence on my part. Others are Harry Futry, Katherine Yangua, Dana Yangua, Christopher Hyuoip, Jedidiah Blushk, Benjamin Berrikens, and Madelyne Maestreoe. Their Digimon partners are, respectively, Dorumon, Ryudamon, Renamon (shared by Katherine and Dana), Betamon, Agumon, and Gomamon. Just for future reference, Marcus and Christopher are brothers (oldest-youngest), and Katherine and Dana are sisters (oldest-youngest). Nobody else is related to anyone; or are they? Well, just read the story.


	2. Hunting Lesson, 101

Chapter Two of my exciting story will ensue after I give this message (sponsored by...er, nobody). Thank you to my friends for their wonderful (?) reviews! They haven't really helped me, but I appreciate the encouragement. But dont' let me keep you waiting, folks - here's my next chapter!

* * *

Chapter II: Hunting Lesson, 101

_June 18__th__, 1872_

"Lady Diane, you must be escorted to safety; quickly!" The Lady Maestreoe dashed into the carriage, aware of the current dangers. She set foot into her vehicle, and ordered the servant to drive. The horses, being young, were disobedient and neighed loudly. With a sudden jerk, the journey began.

As Lady Diane Maestreoe hushed her three children to be quiet, her favorite plant, a seemingly harmless pea-plant, began to wriggle.

"Tanemon, stop doing that! Do you have any idea what danger we're in right now? We must escape the DarkTyrannomon if we hope to talk to Lord Andrew Berrikens. He is the only one who can help you get back to DigiWorld…"

The carriage unexpectedly tumbled over, barely missing the nearby firehouse. All that was left after the dust settled was what spectators saw as a simple green plant, Lady Diane with her neck with a large gash, and a broken whip. There were no survivors…

-(Scene Skip: Back to Present)-

Marcus was sweating heavily now, knowing that this battle was close to the end. As he saw his Dorugamon weakening from Beelzebumon's silver bullets, a call came from his Digivice: a call from Jed.

"Bro, where are ya? We couldn't catch up with you through the crowd, so we stayed put. And what's that large booming voice?"

"Firstly, I'm not your brother – stop calling me that! We're fighting Beelze, but he's too strong for us. Tell Harry to find Madelyne…and get her to the entrance of the show!" Mark hastily replied.

"Wait, that stranger? But we barely know her…"

"I'll explain even more details later. But for now, just go get–" Marcus was suddenly cut off, as his Digivice suddenly short-circuited as a result of Dorugamon's badly-damaged wings.

Marcus quickly analyzed the situation he was in. The only way he could defeat Beelzebumon would be through Warp-Digivolution, but that was highly unlikely in this case. Mark can try a DigiSoul-Charge, but his recently-weakened arm would be in terrible pain, affecting Dorugamon's battle status. He knew Dorugamon would care for Marcus too much to continue fighting – he would just stop and tend to his wounds first. No, there had to be a better way…but what?

"Hey, you there, he's only for Rank B's and higher! Don't go off playing Hero now, you foolish–" an anonymous Tamer was cut short…literally. Beelzebumon quickly chose that time to shoot at the Tamer, resulting in the puncture of the head. Blood oozed from the Tamer's head.

Marcus stared in disbelief, not thinking what he had just witnessed could possibly be true. Can the Demon Gods really be this merciless?

"Mark, snap out of it," Dorugamon shot at him. "We're in a battle, so stop thinking about that dead girl and fight!"

Marcus quickly regained his senses, and knew exactly what to do.

"Dorugamon, Degenerate now." He simply said.

"Wait, are you nuts? I'm barely surviving now, let alone get offensive. My Dorumon form is hardly combat-ready against this guy. Whoa!" Dorugamon quickly exclaimed, dodging a shot from Beelzebumon.

"Just do what I say, Doruga…get to your Dorumon form." Marcus replied, not shaky anymore.

"Okay, you're the Boss." Dorugamon reverted back to his Dorumon self, immune to physical attacks at the moment.

"Silly boy, that's the last mistake you'll make. Prepared to be killed along with your Digimon scum!" Beelzebumon howled, as he prepared to use a Special Attack. "Double Impact!"

_Heh_, though Marcus. This was entirely what he had expected. The Great Demon Lord had fallen for bait. _I guess these Lords aren't as smart as people say_.

"Go, Dorumon! Here's an item: Complete-Digivolution!"

Dorumon, eyes aglow, spun in a complete 360º-circle. A blue shield of raw energy surrounded him, protecting the inner contents from harm's way – the Double Impact. After a few seconds, this egg-shaped envelopment began to cackle with power, and with a huge boom, exploded. Out came the fearsome…Dorughoramon.

"Beelzebumon, what kind of attack was that? It couldn't even prevent me from Digivolving? Pathetic attempt, Demon Lord. Maybe in your next life, you can try harder." Dorughoramon taunted, as his claws generated concentrated energy.

"Nice try, kid. And maybe next time, you can do better than attack a Demon Lord!" Beelzebumon shouted, as he fired off two rounds from his _Berenjena_.

Dorughoramon swerved to dodge the oncoming rounds, but failed to do so in his bulky form. The bullets punctured his outer armour, cut through his sides, and was lodged between his ribs. Dorughoramon screamed with pain.

"Beelze, you nasty Mon…I was playing defensively earlier, but this is beyond wickedness – prepare to be deleted!" he shouted, as his hands were glowing with power. "There is no place for you on this World, if you come to harm my Tamer. Brave Metal!"

Dorughoramon's searing-hot blaze hit Beelzebumon square in the chest, as he wasn't expecting retaliation.

"You…a simple Mega…managed to defeat me? Heh, in your dreams, buddy," Beelzebumon swore at him, blood spilling from his sides. Data were flooding out of him, his shady silhouette dimming. He prepared a final attack, summoning all of his strength. "Double Impact!"

Dorughoramon tried to avoid contact with this attack, but failed again in vain. This time, Beelzebumon didn't miss. The shot punctured Dorughoramon completely, reverting him back to Dorimon. Massive amounts of data were released from this sudden action, effectively paralyzing Dorimon.

"You can't kill a Demon Lord so easily…Digivolve!" Beelzebumon screamed, as energy surrounded him. Black power flooded everywhere, finally releasing Beelzebumon (Bluster) from this sudden surge of energy and life. "C'mon, baby – the fun has just begun. 'Cause Darkness has arrived."


	3. Hunderot Eight

My next chapter. That's all I'm saying, people...

* * *

Chapter III: Hunderot Eight

_June 23rd, 1872_

Lord Andrew was studying the remains of Lady Diane, his soon-to-be fiancée. However, he was deeply depressed when he heard the news of her death several days ago. He did manage to preserve her dear plant named Tanemon, and offer it sanctuary. What remained for him to do was mourn for Lady Maestreoe's death and complete the Digital Gate. However, his day was booked 'til the end, and he was preoccupied with a business meeting.

"Lord Berrikens, I must say that your fiancée's dead body should belong to you. We can easily arrange it – for a small fee, of course."

"My Good Man, I'm sure I can do without this blighted remain. Although I would like to arrange for a few white stallions, a goose, and several nursemaids." Andrew said.

"But my Lord, whatever shall they be for? And how much will you pay for this service?"

"The reasons I shall keep to myself. And the payment, I think you will find quite satisfying." Andrew exclaimed. He instantly snapped his fingers, and a male servant (5-feet tall with a black curly mustache) came in a half-run. Berrikens wrote a check for the businessman, and when he saw the huge amount, his eyes goggled with glee.

"A pleasure doing business with you, my Lord Berrikens."

"Yes, yes, that's all very well. Now get out of my sight before I have my Butler William kick you out, or I change my mind on this matter."

With a hasty manner, the mysterious man whom Andrew had just dealt with walked out of the present room, turned to his left, took two rights, and opened the door. What was outside would be the last thing he ever saw again in his life.

-(Scene Skip: Back to Present)-

Dorimon, slowly losing data, soon became nothing.

"Now here's the deal. You either submit to defeat and let me kill you mercilessly, or you try and fail and then let me kill you in a tormenting way."

"Actually, what you've done already is torture enough. There's nothing you can do to make this pain any worse, Beelze. Dorimon is lost to me, and I have no means to get him back. Give me your best shot, unless you're a wimp."

"I'd rather have some fun first. And it's not like you've got the cavalry behind your back…" Beelzebumon (Bluster) stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right. We're actually behind _your_ back." Harry said. His light-brown hair waved across his forehead, giving him a heroic look. His dark-blue eyes shone with such confidence that Beelzebumon (Bluster) almost though he was the Great Lord.

"Renamon, Realize!"

"Gomamon, Realize!"

"Agumon (Hakase), Realize!"

"Ryudamon, Realize!"

"Betamon, Realize!" As it dawned on Beelzebumon (Bluster) that he was facing a horde of Tamers, he cackled maniacally.

"Ha, do you mortals even know who you're dealing with? This is the great Lord Beelzebumon (Bluster) here! As if you even have that power…" Beelzebumon (Bluster) shouted.

"Maybe they don't, but I do," Madelyne said. "Dracomon, Digivolution now!"

Dracomon, a green Dragon Digimon, was glowing eerily. His whole body morphed into a ball covered by a light-blue film. Inside, he was gathering enough data to Digivolve until the sphere cracks open and out comes SlayerDramon.

"Go SlayerDramon, attack Beelzebumon (Bluster)!"

SlayerDramon attacked with a yellow flame, belching it out with as much force as possible. Beelzebumon (Bluster), a powerful Mega, was barely moved by this overpowering strength. Meanwhile, Team-687's Rookies had begun Warp-Digivolving into their Mega's.

"Renamon Warp-Digivolve into – Sakuyamon!"

"Gomamon Warp-Digivolve into – Zudomon!"

"Ryudamon Warp-Digivolve into – OwRyuumon!"

"Agumon (Hakase) Warp-Digivolve into – Agumon (Hakase)!"

"Betamon Warp-Digivolve into – GigaSeaDramon!"

Beelzebumon (Bluster) noticed that he was indeed outnumbered. He called forth his most trusty vehicle yet– "Behemoth!" he screamed. At once, a brown-black motorcycle with a low red windshield came riding along, at unmatchable speeds. It seemed to veer unsteadily, and swerved around for Beelzebumon (Bluster).

"Heh, you kids got lucky today. But next time, I'll pick you off one-by-one, like I did with that stupid kid. Sayonara, Suckers!" Beelzebumon (Bluster) said.

The group was reluctant to let the Demon Lord escape so easily, especially Marcus, but they knew their Digimon wouldn't be able to catch up to Behemoth, nor do they want to. This episode was exciting enough, and the others had to comfort Marcus.

After a while of sorting things out and comforting, the group was about to scatter when Marcus thanked Madelyne yet again.

"So, thanks again Madelyne. If you hadn't distracted Beelze, then he would've either prevented the Rookie from Warping or he might've totally annihilated them after the process. And I was planning to ask you this tomorrow night, but…would you like to join our team?" Marcus asked tentatively.

"Of course I would, seeing as you are a part of it. Just call me Maddy, I'm fine with that. And don't worry about your Dorumon, I'm sure you'll see him again real soon." Madelyne replied.

Marcus, hearing the remark, both blushed and was grateful to her. This was even better than the time he graduated in-class, second only to Benjamin Berrikens, and then fought him…

-(Scene Skip: Back in Time)-

Marcus, fourteen years old, had never felt prouder in his life than this moment. Receiving a "Second-Best In-Class of 'Hunderot's Grounds for Training'" was a fantastic thing to do. Even better than that was an actual certificate signed by Jacob Hunderot himself, founder of the Academy.

After getting the commemoration and giving out a speech, he left with his friend Benjamin Berrikens to talk and battle.

"So, how did you feel about getting 'Best In-Class,' Ben?"

"Meh, I suppose it was cool. But you got 'Second-Best In-Class…'" Ben said, in a longing tone of voice.

"Um, yours is better than mine, ya know that?"

"True, but…never mind. So, didn't you want to fight me one last time?"

"Of course," Marcus replied ecstatically. "I'm just going to see if I can beat you one last time…if only I hadn't lost that first match against you."

"Bah, even then I was going easy. Anyways…Gomamon, Realize!" Gomamon suddenly appeared from Ben's iC Burst.

"Dorumon, Realize!" A Dorumon came out of Marcus' Digivice, a custom-made one.

"Gomamon, go easy and Warp-Digivolve into – Zudomon!" advised Ben.

"Dorumon, don't hold back and Warp-Digivolve into – Alphamon!" Marcus instructed.

"Wait, isn't that a new one, Mark? I've never seen you use an Alphamon before…I've _got_ to add that to my Encyclopedia! I'll scan him right now…" Ben asked. He lifted his iC Burst, trying to get a good scan of Alphamon. "Oh, got it!"

"I've just never used Alphamon much…ready then? Okay, let's go Alphamon!" Marcus answered.

"Zudomon, you guys won't beat us this time. You have no idea what my attacks are now."

"Oh goodie, a surprise battle! This'll be better than I expected…"

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon said. From his hands came scattered laser beams of green light, energy that was highly-concentrated. Zudomon blocked most of them, but the ones that made contact gave enormous pain to him.

"It's my turn – Hammer Spark!" An electrical current followed a random pathway on the ground, reaching out to electrocute Alphamon. But he lithely leaped off of the ground and, surprisingly enough, stayed in the air.

"Did I happen to mention that I can also fly? Seiken Grade Alpha!" Alphamon taunts, summoning his Holy Sword Grade Alpha.

He nimbly lands on the ground and, with startling speed, attempts to disarm Zudomon and his Vulcan's Hammer. However, Zudomon's extreme weight prevented Alphamon from doing much damage, and his grip on the Hammer was far too tight. Alphamon tried to improvise by twisting to his left (after the risky lunge) and using the butt of the Holy Sword's hilt to stun Zudomon. It did.

Alphamon took this as a perfect opportunity and chose to activate "Digitalize of Soul!" The green energy beams hit Zudomon right in the middle of his chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs and ripping his brown, leather belt. The force of this Special Attack was so strong that the inside of the green shell on Zudomon's back began to crack.

Zudomon gasped in surprise, as the whole shell collapsed and left Zudomon's exposed back open to attack. He swung his mighty Hammer down at his feet, where Alphamon resided. Alphamon hadn't expected this comeback and was badly damaged. He had barely enough strength to somersault towards Zudomon's back and stab the Holy Sword into it. As he did, Zudomon screamed in excruciating pain. He slowly Degenerated back into his Rookie form of Gomamon. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the ground. Dorumon did the same, also tired from the training.

"Wow Mark, you've definitely improved! Alphamon's a powerful one; you should try using him more."

"Thanks…and Gomamon was only being an Ultimate. If he was Plesiomon, then I'd be toast (along with Dorumon)."

"Bah, you did well."

And as the friends exchanged praises and taunts, another day passed by.

-(Scene Skip: Back to Present)-

Marcus, savoring this moment, did his best to bid Maddy farewell. Unfortunately, by the time his flashback was over, she was out of earshot.

As his group dissipated back to her/his own stations, Marcus mused himself on how he had managed to surpass Ben in the end. He and Harry were Co-Leaders, but Ben wasn't. It didn't seem possible. Unless Ben was slacking, or did he still care?

He also remembered the day of his fifteenth birthday, when he was called to Hunderot Eight – the school of the most elite Tamers. That was when his team was mostly formed, and he remembered it like it was yesterday, when all the Members were exchanging their life stories…


	4. Harry Futry

To my adoring fans (as if I even have any), sorry for this short chapter. I hope you, at least, don't dislike it!

* * *

Chapter IV: Harry Futry

_August 16th, 1873_

As the wind blew against the cold face of a rich man, the empty London alleyway was suddenly filled with vicious bats. With no-one nearby, this man took out, from his pocket, a thick wad of cash. A sudden movement in the shadows caused the man to shudder, and then calm down. The movement was made by a gray mouse, small for its age. If it was intelligent, it would've noticed that out of nowhere, a large, wiry man walked casually into the abandoned alley. If it was intelligent, it would've noticed that the man slowly gave the money to the newcomer, who took out a double-barreled Pistol and shot the giver. If it was intelligent, this mouse would have seen that the shot man wore a dark, black suit. He had on a blue tie, black leather shoes, and a pin on his breast pocket. If the mouse was intelligent, it would have read the small pin, which said "Lord Andrew Berrikens." And if the mouse really was smart, it would've noticed the skinny man came from a low-humming vehicle, with a red visor near the front.

-(Scene Skip: Back to Future)-

"Harry, you come down here right now!" yelled a commanding voice.

Harry Futry unwillingly obliged, tumbling down the steps with a flurry of feet. His run down the stairs caused him to accidentally trip over the fourth step, which then resulted in his immediate falling down the flight of stairs.

"Harry, how inconsiderate and immature of you! Why, when your brother was also fifteen, he…" his mother scolded. But by now, Harry had tuned out her voice as a background-noise, knowing this lecture wouldn't last too long. As he tried to slowly tiptoe out of the room, his mother shouted, "Oh no, you don't! Rascal, get back here now. I'm not done with you yet."

Harry groaned, and endured the rest of the hour in a grumpy state, occasionally talking back.

He felt a surge of pride, casually striding into the hallway of Hunderot Eight. Who'd have believed that he, Harry Futry, had been accepted into Hunderot Eight? A dream come true, indeed! Too bad his friend, Anthony, had been long gone.

Anthony the Wizard, as Harry called him, was the one who first introduced him to these Digital Monsters. But after a risky escape, Anthony had been caught by the evil Snimon, and perished against the terrible blow. Harry had then vowed to never have anything to do with Digimon, until Anthony's Ryudamon had come to him for help. There, he decided that the vow was silly and helped take care of Ryudamon, the greatest acquaintance Anthony had ever shown Harry.

And now, thanks to him and Ryudamon, Harry was finally accepted into Hunderot Eight (after quite a few tries). He was even more surprised when, all of a sudden, the DATS Leader, Commander Sampson, came into the blue-and-white meeting room. Here he saw the Legendary Ben Berrikens, his buddy Marcus Hyuoip, and Jedidiah Blushk.

Sampson announced in a loud voice, "Welcome to all of you. Please take a seat, we here at Hunderot Eight are happy to have you talented students. You have passed the test, and are now officially part of the team of DATS. However, you four have exceedingly passed standards and are Rank A . It is an honour to have you great Tamers. Now, onto more important matters…

"Last month, we received a report that General Hues had been taken prisoner by a mysterious intruder. Our Intel has suggested that this may be far more than a simple game of kidnapping.

"Now, as one of the bests, you four have been summoned to help others in this mission. It is of an extreme importance that this be completed! Now, will you boys join me or not?" All the boys chorused (Harry gasped in surprise of this outcome) a monotonous "aye."

Sampson ushered them all out, telling them that they will be called upon again once more details have been known. He also handed pamphlets to the areas of the two buildings. It was then that Jedidiah spoke in his usual stuffy-nose way.

"Well now, that sure didn't happen the way I know about. My bro said that he was supposed to welcome you all, shake your hands, and give you a gigantic hug. Oh, and you were supposed to get a Certificate of Achievement, too. Weird, meh?"

"Then again," replied Ben. "Your brother probably didn't join in when there was a state of emergency. Remember, General Hues is one of most important men on the team. Without him, one of the Master Strategists would be gone. Not exactly a good thing to happen to DATS."

Harry walked along in silence, when Marcus erratically approached him.

"Hey, nice to meet ya. It's Harry, right? I'm Marcus, but you can call me Mark." The stranger said wholeheartedly.

_Well, he sure is straightforward,_ thought Harry as he returned the friendly gesture.

Thus, a pact of friendship and bravery made a new team. But this was only the beginning…


	5. Jedidiah Blushk

This is my longest chapter yet, but it sure took me a while, what with the cheesy ending here. But yeah, here it is...

* * *

Chapter V: Jedidiah Blushk

_August 17th, 1873_

The policemen stood over the dead body of Andrew Berrikens. The man's head had a hole in it, still burning. The police, during the same morning, had confiscated the Berrikens mansion and its property, including a few unfitting items. But if they had searched more, and went underground, they would have been amazed at what Lord Berrikens had been building. It would seem to be a mixture of slime, and a portal to another World.

-(Scene Skip: Back to Future)-

"_Help me you if you can, I'm feeling down…and I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground – won't you please, please help me?_ Haven't you ever heard of that song?"

"Nope," replied the nonchalant Agumon (Hakase). "Although such verses are a part of what are called songs, right?"

"Erk, yeah. Man, you've gotta learn more about the Real World." answered Jedidiah.

Agumon (Hakase) started walking forward in a faster pace, as if in a hurry.

"By the way, where _are_ we going to?" asked Jed.

"Uh, treasure-hunting. I might need your human strength to unlock some things."

"Well, I am one of the strongest guys you'll find 'round Chicago…" Jed bragged. Agumon (Hakase) glared annoyingly at him.

"No, you're mistaken. I mean mental strength. Even though I am one of the smartest Digimon 'round the Digital World, some puzzles require human intellect."

"In that case, you've still made a good choice," Jed desperately covered up.

About an hour later, Jed had run out of comments. Finally, Agumon (Hakase) reached to a stop, after crossing a wooden bridge.

"There's going to be a village around here, so don't embarrass me!" Agumon (Hakase) warned sharply.

"Relax, I'm the slickest Dude you'll ever know," Jed said.

"Slick? As if," scoffed Agumon (Hakase). Without waiting for a reply, he turned to the west and continued.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And where're you going to, can't we take a break?" Jedidiah complained. Agumon (Hakase) just marched off, towards the setting sun.

The duo reached Agumon's (Hakase) destination. As the two went into it, Digimon scurried left and right, staring hard at the ground.

"Is it just me, or do they seem like city-people?"

"Dunno how they act, so I can't answer you. What I do think is that they seem like city-Digimon." Agumon (Hakase) teased. Jedidiah grumbled at the joke. _The boy may be able to dish out teases, but he surely can't accept any_.

Agumon (Hakase) led the way, towards the "DigInn, Hotel and Pub." When they went through the old-western-style doors, a DigiTamamon with a brown apron was cleaning glass mugs. Alongside him were Assistant Floramon, Gazimon, Motimon, and several Gizamon as servers. Every employee was wearing a badge saying, "Ask Me how You can get Discounts for Meals."

"Ah, some customers. How can I help you?" asked the DigiTamamon politely.

"As a matter of fact, we're looking for a Guilmon (Data). I believe she goes by the name of Professor Kimecunms?"

"Aye Mate, she arrived late last night. She's, er, booked into a room. Is she expecting you?"

"I think so, we have important matters to discuss." said Agumon (Hakase).

"Well, we go by strict rules at the hotel. If you'd like to leave a name…?"

Agumon (Hakase) sighed. "Well, tell her Mr. Tyrhgroit needs to see her urgently."

"Oh!" the DigiTamamon exclaimed. "Why, she's been waitin' fer ya all-day-long! She's in Room A-152, on the fourth floor. By the way, feel free to look around."

"Thank you so much, er…" Agumon (Hakase) unsteadily hinted.

"Oh, just Digitamee is fine."

"Well, thank you then, Mister Digitamee. I say your hospitality is great, and I shall recommend my friends." bid Agumon (Hakase). As he and Jed went up the elevator, they couldn't help but marvel at the numerous guests, wondering how a DigiTamamon could finance such a huge building.

Agumon (Hakase) walked towards the red door, and rang the bell several times before clearing his throat. The door opened.

"Oh, Aggy! You came!"

"Yes, well, of course. And I brought a human friend, Jedidiah Blushk." answered Agumon (Hakase).

"But just Jed is fine, ma'am. Everyone calls me that," Jed said, as he bowed down and kept his eyes on her the whole time.

The Data-type Guilmon nodded steadily for a few more seconds, before realizing her hospitality may not have had a good impression. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Paula Kimecunms, a professor. Come on in, both of you, and take a seat; here, let me help you, Aggy." Ms. Kimecunms offered politely.

Agumon (Hakase) certainly couldn't refuse such a great gesture, and took a seat next to Ms. Kimecunms. Jed couldn't help but feel like he was being ignored. He silently pulled up a chair and sat across a long, wooden table from the two. It was obvious they had some sort of romantic relationship in the past, but Agumon (Hakase) seemed to concentrate on his work more than on Paula. Finally, she spoke up.

"Well, I suppose you're both come here because of the Treasure of Mrutzehema. This legendary treasure, taken by Mrutzehema the King himself, was lost for many years."

"Only recently," Agumon (Hakase) stated, "Have we had any clue about the location of such a sacred prize. We here work for the DFS (Assembly of the Digital-Fairness-System), as you well know, and it is our duty to let all of the citizens bask in its historical wealth at museums. They may even be turned into funding for public uses." He continued. "Unfortunately, we've had bad news that another, anonymous group may also be pursuing these riches. We _have_ to get to it before they do…"

And as the night toiled on, and the trio decided on the best course of action the next day, none of them noticed how the window was slightly open.

Jed ran for his life, knowing this is the only way he will live. _Damn Agumon (Hakase). Him and his silly antics! I knew we would get into trouble…_ he thought, and cursed at his partner again. Sweat pouring down his throat, he made a last sprint and dashed for the entrance of the cave. With a sudden whoosh, the entrance was blocked.

"Phew, now that was a close one," Agumon (Hakase) cheered on happily. Jed, on the other hand, did not have as much joy.

"What in damnation did you have to do that for? I could've been dead, and you two would be recognized as heroes! Argh, I don't even remember why I agreed to this expedition in the first place." Jed, frustrated, shouted in the midst of anger.

"Now, now Jed, don't use such foul language. The air – you see? – has been tainted by such coarseness. And we had to use you as bait, otherwise we'd never have gotten past that Monochromon into this cave." answered Guilmon.

Jed, fuming, walked into the cave with a word.

"Gatomon, why did you leave without me? I almost got killed back there by Scorpiomon…" whined Beans, a Bearmon.

"Well, we of course must have a living leader, right? And the leader must have a living sidekick, right? Well, that's why I went out second," answered Gatomon.

"Ooh, stop arguing you two. Especially you, Gatty; it's getting annoying. And I think I see the treasure right there…" said Candlemon, the female leader.

Tinny, a Pumpkinmon with green eyes and a bright-yellow head, and Drew, a triple-spotted Numemon with gigantic eyes, looked at each other in confusion. Was it just them, or did Candy just pay attention to the group's bickering? Meanwhile, Koey, a KoKabuterimon, the group's "Bokomon," was busy reading a book on how to Digivolve into his next Champion form, the BladeKuwagamon. It was then when he heard voices in the caves next to theirs.

"Er, guys? I think there're Digimon someplace close, because I hear voices."

Gatty irrelevantly complained. "Ah, being sexist again? Whatever happened to gals or girls, huh? You're just warning your male counterparts without worry over us? Now, I call that–" Gatomon was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Why, I've just about had it with you two! First off, my Digimon partner is getting treasure, and invited me – not that I even had a choice! Heck, I didn't even know what I was getting into. Then, his copartner managed to convince me to stay at her hotel room, and prevented me from leaving. After that, both of them told me to be a decoy for a Monochromon, risking my life for some nonexistent riches! But no, I've had it! I'm going back home, because I'm sick of all this nonsense!" Jedidiah hollered, face red with anger. He stomped his way back towards the entrance of the cave, before realizing that the Monochromon was still guarding the cave. He suddenly ran back to Agumon (Hakase) and Guilmon. "Uh, on second thought, I'll stick with you two for now."

Agumon (Hakase), looking depressed, stared at his feet and thought hard. "Well Jed, I'm sorry for making you do all of this. I can help you return to the Real World if you'd like, because I _can_ Digivolve with your help. Of course, you can also assist us in finding this treasure; in fact, you'll even get honoured by Digimon if you do so. Please, Jed? We'd love to have you be with us…" compromised Agumon (Hakase).

Jedidiah, who simply could not refuse Agumon (Hakase)'s cute and innocent eyes and charm, decided to comply with the Digimon's wishes. With a grunt, he nodded to Agumon (Hakase) and Guilmon. Suddenly, Digimon came pouring out from the other end of the cave. With a startled look, Guilmon clung to Agumon (Hakase).

Gatty, Drew, Tinny, Koey, Beans, and Candy looked at one another, surprised at their finding of other beings. Likewise, Jedidiah, Agumon (Hakase), and Guilmon (Data) were astonished at the others.

"Well, hiya guys. I'm Beans, and we're a part of 'Candy's Treasure-Hunting Team.' Who're you guys?" asked Beans. At this, Candy hit Beans on the head with a stick of wax crafted from herself.

"Well," Jedidiah replied, "I am Jedidiah, though you can just call me Jed. This is Aggy Tyrhgroit, and Paula Kimecunms. Nice to meet you guys, but what were you doing here?"

Gatty cleverly replied before the others could even think about answering. "Why, we are here finding treasure. Although it is only a guess, since we just about go anywhere. Nothing to do with an anonymous tip, that's for sure."

Aggy and Paula glanced at each other. Was this the other group that was supposedly stealing artifacts for the other, mysterious organization? It certainly was hard to believe for either of them, as the stared at Candy's team. But after a few hours in the cave and some agreements, misunderstandings were made clear. It was apparent Candy's group was being used by an anonymous being, and they decided to join up with Paula and Aggy, if only temporarily.

Several days passed, with no clear sign of treasure. The group was certain, however, that there were still riches to be found, when Paula received a message on her D-Terminal, issued to all Digimon everywhere. It was on the little screen that she read the message from DFS-Central how they were deceived by the other group. DFS had immediately planned a search party for these individuals, but there was no success to be found. Thus, the group was ordered home. But be it luck or not, it turned out the DFS had also found the Treasure of Mrutzehema anyways. So, Guilmon's team was to be issued home.

On the way back, it was decided Candy's team would officially apply for the DFS, and Aggy and Jed both wished them good luck on applying successfully. And then, the group departed, each one heading to his or her own way.


	6. Katherine and Dana Yangua

Now, I'm just terribly sorry with this horrible and short chapter, but I'm seriously into another story, and I felt like I needed to finish this chapter ASAP. I know it's not a good thing to do, rushing a story, but I already had it finished (not really, as you can tell), and I thought I should post it first. I promise - after the initial intros, with all of the characters, things'll get pumped up. Oh, and no spoilers at the end of the chapter this time. Sorry!

I just hope you gals/guys can enjoy my latest chap (to a certain extent).

* * *

Chapter Six: Katherine and Dana Yangua

"Diamond Strike!" Renamon screamed, as about ten shards of diamond materialized in the air, still and breaking the laws of gravity. Without logical explanation, all the shards plunged forward and down on an imposing enemy – the GranKuwagamon. It yowled in agony for a few seconds, only to chuckle lightly.

"Fool, you forget who you're dealing with. I am a Mega, GranKuwagamon! Your simple Diamond Storm is no match for…Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon taunted, as he unleashed a wave of energy when biting with his mandibles.

Renamon dodged this way and that, only to get stung by GranKuwagamon's attack. As she limped on the ground, a shrill voice was heard on the horizon. "Heavy Metal activate! Renamon, you can use the extra armour and get in close!"

Dana Yangua, fifteen, rushed into the scene with a flushed face. Yards behind, Katherine followed. She yelled, "Renamon, use this too. Alias!" Renamon suddenly divided into separate, duplicate Renamon, only to have them destroyed by GranKuwagamon's Dimension Scissors.

Renamon gasped, surprised at the enemy's experience and power. She gracefully leapt next to Dana, who grinned. "Okay Renamon, it's time. Matrix-Digivolution!" She slashed a card – an old, war-torn blue card – into her D-Arc Digivice. From the outside, Renamon was engulfed by a blue sphere, energized by power and electricity.

"Renamon Digivolve to…Taomon!" The glowing sphere broke open, revealing a tall vixen Digimon, wearing a black hat and bright white robes. This creature also sported loose purple pants, and was holding a gigantic paintbrush. She seemed to be nodding her head. "Thank you, Dana. GranKuwagamon, your days are over!"

With a leap, Taomon struck GranKuwagamon in the chest with her brush. The power of the hit forced GranKuwagamon to take a few steps back; before he could brace himself for another attack, Taomon's unnatural speed let her duck beneath GranKuwagamon's legs, smacking them with her brush to cause GranKuwagamon to fall backwards. With a final attack, her Talisman of Light, Taomon beat GranKuwagamon, who reverted to its data form, the numbers flitting away.

In moments, after the two twins had finished their battle and returned to the real world, they received a call on each of their Digivices.

They were to meet at a building, Hunderot Eight, at a secret specified location.


	7. Benjamin Berrikens

Well, obviously, this should have come a long time ago. It was only recently that I thought I should update this story, and... well, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

_**

**_Digimon Annihilation_**

Chapter VII: Benjamin Berrikens

"Arctic Blizzard!"

The dinosaur, caught by surprise, flailed around helplessly as a mix of snow and hail bombarded it; the extreme cold instantaneously flash froze the creature. As the last of its limbs ceased their movement, Ben frowned. His target was absent from this region.

"Hmm. He's not here, Vikemon. Let's keep going," he called to the humongous yeti-like monster wielding maces. When it didn't move, Ben grew impatient. "Leave them. They'll melt."

"In a hundred years?" the Digimon quizzically stated, amused.

Rolling his eyes, his human partner sighed. "Fine, deal with them _your_ way."

Obviously pleased, Vikemon gave the iced sculpture a good, hard whack on the top, effectively shaving off a third of the ice. "There," he announced triumphantly. "That'll take off nine decades of frozenness."

"Whatever. But before you have sympathy for our next victim, please remember we still have a mission to complete. We need to find Volcano-"

"Volcanomon. Right, I know. However, I fail to understand the urgency, nor the reason you can't spare kindness to anyone."

"Hey, I don't know the specifics myself, but the commander looked anxious for me to hand this package to him," Ben replied defensively, frowning again. He fished his Digivice out of his pocket and scrolled through the inventory for a second before showing the screen to Vikemon. A pixilated brown package was on it.

"You know, if we're looking for Volcanomon, why can't we search near volcanoes? Wouldn't that be more logical than this senseless wandering?"

"If the task was this easy, why would the commander assign it to me?" Ben retorted, furious his partner had questioned his tactics.

Vikemon considered whether the statement in mind would further infuriate his partner before continuing. "Maybe because there was no one else-"

"Oh, I don't have to listen to you!" Grumpily, the young boy stalked away, leaving his Digimon partner behind.

Several hours later, Ben and Gomamon sighted Volcanomon climbing the volcano of the island.


End file.
